My Buddy is!
by Spookuro
Summary: Nico Yazawa. You're a hard working girl struggling to balance jobs and coworkers from hell with a school club on the verge of collapse. One day you wind up running into a fateful encounter with a beautiful Goddess who turns out to be a rude jerk... and she's your buddy on the school's newest program! (NicoMaki totally legit fic in no way mocking nicomaki cliches will update often*)
1. Idol and Tomato

You run out of the front door at full speed toast in your mouth and shoes barely stuck on your feet. You can't believe you're going to be late to school for the third time in a week. Your teachers are going to kill you at this rate and if your mother even finds out then you're in big trouble. It's not like you work three jobs after school because you like it. If you didn't have to earn money to put decent foods in your sibling's then you could enjoy the school life you had been destined for.

Nico Yazawa; doomed to work in WcDonalds, in a greasy cafe and picking up trash in a car park after everyone else had went to bed. A mother who spends most of her pay on bills and fancy perfume than she does attention on her kids. You're only starting your third year of school but if your grades fall any more then you know you'll be made to quit school by your mom so you can work. You can't let that happen. School Idols go to school.

You wheeze as you run and continue chewing your toast when you run around the corners, head first into a red head with violet eyes that look like they could pass judgement on anyone and everyone at the same time and red hair. It hurts like hell and you drop your precious toast to the ground.

"Mouuuu!" Comes the voice. She sounds annoyed, but your the one who lost your breakfast. You sound more annoying.

"Watch where you're going! Some of us are going to school!" You yell from the ground, glaring up from the ground. "And you ruined Nico's breakfast!"

The redhead looks down at you, still glaring. You wish you had knocked her over and you promise yourself to run faster next time just so you can show her who is boss.

"The elementary school is that way though," she says, sounding annoyed. You blush. Fast. Your face could toast bread with the heat... which might be good actually.

"No! I'm a senior year at high school! High! School!" You yell, pointing at your uniform. "Otonokizaka High School!"

The other girl blinks with surprise for a minute. Then she shrugs. "I'm going to Otonokizaka but I'm a first year." she points to her own uniform and you get more red at not noticing earlier. Then you get more angry.

"I'm your sempai!" You yell as you scramble to your feet like a spider. "Show some respect you brat."

"Brat?" She gets red and yells back. "Whatever. I don't have time for this. I'm late."

She walks off too fast for you to catch up but you flip her the bird and stick your tongue out anyway... not that she looks back. You hope you never see her again or she gets eaten by a car but you doubt it'll happen. You look down at your toast and sigh. Better get to school you say. At school nothing happens until your best (only) friend Nozomi sways into your empty clubroom, smiling like an idiot. "Nico-chii you missed morning assembly."

You blink and look surprised. Right. There was a school wide assembly to talk about falling student numbers and how first and second years would be buddied up to strengthen school relationships but third years got off the hook you thought and say to Nozomi. She laugh. Because there was an extra first year they had to go with a third year buddy for them. Since you were late you got the job and told your lateness will be overlooked by the student council if you do it.

"Fine." You sigh, rolling you eyes. "Get out of here before you give me any more stuff to worry about you damn titty monster." You joke, smirking. "Go back to your Russian girlfriend."

She blushesfor a minute and shakes her head which bounces around her boobs. You glare at them and she laughs.

"Don't you want to meet your buddy?" She asks. You don't wanna; you want to read A-RISE real people fanfiction on wattpad but she's too much of a Nozomi to wait for an answer and carries on anyway. "She's outside, come on in!"

Then in comes a red haired beauty. You feel your heart skip a beat and blush when her violet eyes upon you. You must be sick from over working and that's why you feel so weak... but then you scream. You both scream, pointing you at eachother.

 **"My buddy is... this bitch/this kid?!"**


	2. Rice and Cat

It hasn't even been two seconds since your outburst at the end of the last chapter and you still have to repeat yourself. The redhead seems to have the same problem because she joins in and it makes you even more annoyed that you two have anything at all in common.

 **"My buddy is... this bitch/this kid?!"**

Nozomi rolls her eyes and leaves the room with a victorious look on her face. The kind of look she always has despite being such a big boobed loser monster. It drives you nuts when she looks like that because you usually wind up the butt of some joke or scheme when all you want to do is relax and dwell on the night's shift and how hungry and tired you'll be when you finally get home. Worse than being the butt of a joke though; you're left with this girl. What did Nozomi say her name was? Wait wait wait! Nozomi... that bitch! She didn't even introduce you.

* * *

Meanwhile out in the hallway Nozomi keeps walking, stopping to shuffle her tarot card deck infront of a student or two. "Take a card, any card." She says with her mouth while her eyes say do it or washi washi monster will get you. The ginger girl takes a card at random because her friend is bust choking on rice. Nozomi rips it in half and then pulls a new card from between her boobs.

"Was this your card?" She asks while smiling. The rice choking girl screams and dances with shock. The ginger girl has a mini heart attack while nodding. It's the same card Nozomi just tore to pieces. The purple haired third year looks at the card and smiles... "The lovers, huh? Ufufufu~ Have fun Niccochi."

* * *

It's an hour later and you are not having fun. Maki, the girl eventually told you her name, has been sitting staring at you for an hour now and she looks like she just stepped in something unpleasant. You're doing your best to glare back at her and it must be working because she finally stops with red in her face. Did you manage to make her embarrassed about this morning?

"You have a booger on your nose, kid." She says at last. Your face explodes into fire and you run to the mirror... there's nothing there. Your nose is there actually but nothing is on your nose. You spin around three hundred and sixty degrees and glare at your 'buddy' with hate in your ruby red eyes that match her hair. She's smirking. Your heart skips a beat (with rage you bet) and you really wish you could punch her to death. You've ready enough yandere A-Rise fanfic to pull off the perfect kill and you know it, but before you can come up with a plan (but while you were stomping towards Maki) she throws her hands up and apology.

"I was just trying to break the ice," she says, gentle smiling. "I don't need my buddy hating me and..." she blush a bit "You seem nice. I was just embarrassed about knocking you down and making a mistake so I lashed out. Sorry."

She bows her head so low she smashes the desk in two in your imagination. Looks like she's not all bad and you can't help but turn away and blush. This is the first time since you spoke to Nozomi that anyone at school has been nice to you. They either ignore you for being so small, laugh at your idol club, laugh at your poor family or act like Eli. You still don't know why she hates you so much but she tries so hard to have your club finished completely. You won't let that happen, and at least you have Nozomi's support.

But back to Maki. She apologised and your dad always taught you to be respectful if someone says sorry. You wave your hand and pull your Nico pose, cutely.

"Don't worry about it! Nico could never hate a fan! She's duty bound to show wuv and affection to every one of you! "

Silence falls and you stick your tongue out and wink at Maki. Silence falls further. Not even the birds in the sky or the great old ones sleeping under the Earth make a single sound, long may they stay placated for the good and glory of Japan. Eventually she gets her bag and leaves, quickly.

"You are a fucking idiot." She says, without turning back.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the school a ginger and a rice baby were walking hand in hand, singing cutely to eachother and smiling and being friendly. Suddenly the rice baby tilts her head, feeling something weird in the ginger cat girl's hand.

"Rin-chan... what's this?" She asks, licking her lips and hoping it's food.

"Nyaa?" Rin says and tilts her head this time before letting the other girl's hand go and inspecting it. In her hand is a piece of... card? A whole card, like the one Nozomi tore up a while ago for that weird magic trick. "Nyaa, Rin accidentally took two of those cards Kayo-chin...! Should we give it back?"

Kayo-chin nodded. If it was a valuable card then they might get rice as a reward and if it wasn't then they couldn't even sell it to buy some more rice. Keeping it wasn't an option either; the picture scared her.

"What's with the creepy picture though...?" Kayo-chin asked while she hides behind Rin's shoulder. "Is that a skeleton?"

"Nyaa... it says DEATH on it too. Is Senpai into the occult? How strange, nyaa."

* * *

Nozomi sat in the student council office waiting for Eli and opening more tarot card booster packs to see if she could find a replacement for her torn up lovers card and her missing Death card. If she knew where and when she had lost it in that spontaneous fortune telling then the weeks to come... would have been very different. Everything would start to change at Nico's work that night, after all...

* * *

 **a/n** : Another chapter and, gasp, plot has arrived! Stay tuned to find out what fate awaits Nico, Maki, and the other members of MUSE.


	3. Idol and Threat

You hate your boss. You hate your job. You really hate your coworkers. At the very least you like the money. Just kidding; you get crap wages because you're still in school AND your mother takes almost ever cent to pay for "food" and "bills" weird how the bills keep growing and the food portions keeps shrinking then, you think with a sarcastic smile.

You throw your schoolbag into the staff room at work but you quickly remember to remember grabbing things from it. Last time you left your bag sitting out someone stole your mp3 player. Jokes on them because it was breaking anyway. Your boss just said to you that it didn't matter; you should of used your locker (which you dont have because you arent a full time worker) so now you keep anything valuable in your pockets...

You bet that jerk Nishikino never has to worry about food or wages or stolen stuff. You can't get her face out of your head. The way she'd shouted at you for no reason just made your crimson eyes go all angry... which is when your boss walked in. Then they walked back out without a word. Great. When your shift at work at its end you check your phone. A text from some number you've never seen before looks back at you.

"Nico-chan. This is Maki, I got your number from Nozomi-senpai. About what happened earlier I'm sor"

Smash. You never got to read the rest. Your coworker - an older woman then you with way bigger boobs and two eyes and one nose. Your mouth hung open. Your phone was on the ground. One of her two hands were out slapping pose. She... knocked your phone to the ground and it smashed.

"Awww, can't you buy another one with this month's pay?" She sneered to the other four girls in the room. They shared a laugh and one stood on your phone, crunching it into the ground hard enough to break it. "Sorry you're too poor aren't you Nico?"

They teased you what felt like hours and you couldnt get the idea of the missing text out of your way of your head. All you were thinking of while they made you dance and pose and sing for them while they mocked your idol dreams was what Maki was going to say. At least thinking of Maki made you into a real Niko* and you eventually got out of work at 10pm and caught the last train home and got home at 10:30pm and got to the flat just in time to apologize to the babysitter for being late and then you kissed your siblings goodnights and went to bed.

Thinking back on your shift made you dread the next one, especially when they said they were going to upload the footage of they bullying to the internet online. No matter how much you think of Maki for some reason you still wind up crying yourself to sleep. The only way you keep quiet is because you can't wake your sisters or brother...

... cheer up, Nico. You remember someone a long while ago told you to be smiling even when things get difficult. The last thing you do before you sleep is practice your nico-nico-nii smile.

That night you dreamt about a red haired woman but you forgotten her face in the morning. All you remember is piercing, warm, caring violet orbs.

It couldn't be could it nah...

* * *

Hours ago there were purple orbs staring down impatiently at a phone. Maki sighed and rolled back in her chair, away from her desk and laptop. Nozomi hadn't given her the wrong number by mistake had she? She was weird and a bit touchy feely but she seemed nice. She seemed like a trickster as well which was the real reason for worrying.

"Mooooou, you're probably over thinking it!" Maki said to the empty room. "She must be busy or something..." her head fell into her hands. "Or she totally hates you for yelling at her. Good job, Nishikino. You're such an ass."

Looking in the mirror to glare at herself didn't make her feel better and in the end the tomato princess of the Nishikingdom crawled into bed. It was super quiet in the house; her parents were both working hard and no servants were around.

"So quiet..." she mumbled to yourself. "I wish I had someone to share the bed with."

Her room lit up with a bright red blush and Maki slapped herself on the face.

"Mou! Not like that! I meant someone else in the house!"

Suddenly, in the darkness of the house, Maki heard some glass braking...

* * *

 **a/n:** Sorry for the delay in chapters! Kurisumasu and new years were pretty busy at home. Hopefully I can start to update this fanfiction properly like it deserves from now on.

*Niko means smile. I think. I hope.


End file.
